1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for providing an integrated user interface for a plurality of operating systems in a virtualized environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the use of mobile terminals and the ever widening access to the Internet, various forms of information and software are freely and easily shared. This access to information and software enlarges the freedom of users, but at the same time, it reduces the availability and the security of mobile terminals.
The increased sharing of information between mobile terminals and the use of new software in such devices may encourage the spread of malicious software and malware. Such malicious software and malware may cause malfunction of a device and/or make public a user's private information. An example of a method of preventing such drawbacks is virtualization technology. Recent research on virtualization technologies have primarily been dedicated to a virtual machine monitor. However, research on a technology for providing a secure and convenient use environment where a user uses a device that supports a plurality of operating systems has not been performed.